mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Play/Example Game (John's Turn 2)
The Play Area Image:HowToPlay_007.jpg|center rect 602 446 678 546 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 364 610 436 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 50 700 122 800 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 138 700 210 800 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 226 700 298 800 Apples and Oranges (Event) rect 314 700 386 800 Team Effort (Event) rect 402 700 474 800 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 490 700 562 800 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 610 574 682 690 John's Score: 0 rect 434 110 506 210 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 364 190 436 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 104 254 176 354 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 18 110 90 226 Mary's Score: 0 Score: John - 0 Mary - 0 Click on a card to view more information about it! On this turn, John will attempt to be the first player to score some points! Ready Phase * John draws a card (Mayor Mare, Elected Official) * There are no exhausted cards to be readied * John gains 2 action tokens based on the highest score (0, tied) Image:HowToPlay_008.jpg|center rect 50 0 122 100 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 138 0 210 100 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 226 0 298 100 Apples and Oranges (Event) rect 314 0 386 100 Team Effort (Event) rect 402 0 474 100 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 490 0 562 100 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 578 0 650 100 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) Troublemaker Phase Currently there is a face-down Troublemaker at the It’s Alive! Problem, but it won’t be flipped face-up until Mary's next Troublemaker Phase, so it won't be able to prevent John from confronting the problem. Main Phase In order to start confronting the It’s Alive! Problem, John needs to play a Friend card that generates at least 1 non-Purple power. There is only one such Friend card in his hand: Apple Cobbler, Headstrong. You might notice that underneath Apple Cobbler’s cost of 1 action token, there’s an Orange value of 1. This is the card’s play requirement; how much colored Power you need to already have in play in order to play this card. Quite the paradox John is facing; in order to play their Orange Friend, they need to already have an Orange Friend in play! Luckily, John has a plan: he spends 1 action token to play the Event card Apples and Oranges, selecting Twilight Sparkle as the event's target. Image:HowToPlay_009.jpg|center rect 602 92 674 192 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 10 610 82 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 446 92 518 192 Apples and Oranges (Event) rect 610 220 682 336 John's Score: 0 rect 90 10 190 82 Cloudbursting (Problem) Event Cards Event cards are single-use cards that, once their effect has been used, get sent to the discard pile. The three important parts of this card that we’re concerned with right now are: * The action token cost and play requirements on the left side of the card; Apples and Orange has a cost of 1 action token and no requirements. * The timing, which is when in a turn the card can be played. This is indicated by bold text in the game text area; Apples and Oranges can only be played during the Main Phase, which it currently is. * The rest of the game text, which is what the card does. You might also notice that the card has a power value of 4, but don’t worry about that right now; it will be explained on a later turn, and doesn't affect playing the Event in any way. The ability of Apples and Oranges allows John to select one of their Orange or Purple characters (in this case, Twilight Sparkle will do nicely) and give them +1 Orange power and +1 Purple power until the end of the phase. Apples and Oranges is then placed in John's discard pile. Multicolored Characters Whenever a character becomes multicolored (meaning when they generate more than one color of power), their total power is based on the combined sum of all their different colored power values. This means that right now, Twilight Sparkle has a total of 3 power that can count as either Purple or Orange power. * Multicolored characters can only provide one color of power at a time when confronting Problems. (Twilight Sparkle would not be able to confront the It's Alive! Problem by herself in this case.) * Multicolored characters can provide any of their colors of power when meeting the play requirements for cards; John could now play cards that have a play requirement of up to 3 Purple and 3 Orange power. Because the effect of Apples and Oranges only lasts until the end of the Main Phase, John must act quickly. He spends 1 action token to play Apple Cobbler, Headstrong to the It's Alive! Problem. Image:HowToPlay_010.jpg|center rect 602 92 674 192 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 10 610 82 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 446 92 518 192 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 18 236 90 336 Apples and Oranges (Event) rect 610 220 682 336 John's Score: 0 rect 90 10 190 82 Cloudbursting (Problem) Score Phase Now that John meets the requirements of the It’s Alive! Problem, he is successfully confronting that Problem. A player scores 1 point every time they confront a Problem, and they also earn bonus points if it's the first time that Problem is being confronted. In this case, It’s Alive! has a bonus points value of 1, meaning that John now has a score of 2 points! He moves his turn card up by two rows to indicate this. So long as John keeps his characters at that Problem, they can continue to confront it on each of his turns in order to score additional points. If one of the characters were to be moved from that Problem, then the requirements wouldn't be met and he wouldn't be able to confront it. Category:How to Play